1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical device and more particularly to an improved pneumatic otoscope for examination of an eardrum and ear canal.
2. Prior Art
Otoscopy is a medical procedure to visualize the ear canal and the tympanic membrane, that is, the eardrum. Currently available otoscopes each include a cone shaped speculum with the small end adapted to be inserted into the ear canal. A magnification lens is used to magnify the visual field. P Most otoscopes have a light source connected to them to illuminate the field of view. The speculum is detachable from the otoscope body which usually includes a straight handle of considerable bulk and length.
In order to see the entire ear canal and the tympanic membrane the canal must be straightened by pushing the tragus anteriorly with the side of the speculum while pulling the pinna backwards. This procedure therefore requires the use of both of the examiner's hands, one hand holding the otoscope while the other hand manipulates the pinna. If insufflation of the eardrum (tympanic membrane) is to be carried out, an insufflation bulb connected to the speculum by a flexible tubing is also held in the hand of the examiner manipulating the pinna.
Stabilization of the patient's head is also required in order to prevent head movement from obscuring the desired view of the ear canal and eardrum and also to prevent the speculum from striking and possibly damaging the eardrum. Stabilization is carried out by pressing the back of the hand holding the otoscope handle against the side of the patient's head at the parietal area of the head. The fingers of that hand are all wrapped around the otoscope handle and are therefore unavailable for aiding in the head stabilization procedure.
Unfortunately, this arrangement is not optimal for head stabilization, since the back of the hand does not provide a large or sensitive surface area with which to carry out the stabilization. Moreover, the bulb and tubing when not in use interfere with the examiner and may annoy the patient. In addition, they increase the bulkiness of the otoscope, as does the long handle of the otoscope, rendering the device less portable than desired. Reducing the size of the otoscope increases its portability but decreases the size of the viewing lens, reducing its optical clarity. Moreover, decreasing the size of the otoscope does not reduce the problem of having an instrument in which its various parts project from different angles and do not form a compact unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, efficient otoscope which permits insufflation to be carried out by the hand which holds the otoscope but in a manner which frees fingers and the palm of that hand to fully and efficiently stabilize the head of the patient. The otoscope should be capable of being made in any suitable size for use with adults, children and infants and should be easily carried by the examiner and easily cleaned before reuse.